ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
West City
West City (西の都) is a large "megalopolis" on Earth in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Out of the 43 regions that the Earth is dividing into, it is included in region 28. Overview The city is mostly known as the hometown of Bulma and the headquarters of Capsule Corporation. Due to its apparent wealth, West City quickly recovers from most incidents, such as being a target of Majin Buu. In Goku's Traffic Safety, Krillin and Master Roshi get lost in the city while going to Bulma's birthday party. In Goku's Fire Brigade, Goku, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Yamcha work as volunteer firemen in the West City Fire Brigade. After the battle against the Saiyans, the surviving Z Fighters are taken to the city's hospital, Wukong Hospital. West City is where Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan went shopping in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 The city is also the setting for the Dragon Ball Z: Movie Overview Special. In the alternate timeline, the Androids demolished the city, however both Future Bulma and Future Trunks survived the onslaught, and would continue to live in the city despite their home being heavily damaged. In Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, the Z Fighters finds the last Destron Gas machine in West City, on Tongari Tower (トンガリタワー), and battle the Ghost Warriors there. West City also appears in Dragon Ball Online. Residents Permanent Residents *Bulma/Future Bulma (Alternate timeline) *Dr. Brief *Mrs. Brief *Scratch *'Driver' ("A Trip to the City" and Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans) *Taxi Driver ("A Trip to the City", Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, and Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!) *Mother with sunglasses ("A Trip to the City", "Prelude to Vengeance", Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Dragon Ball Online) *Bruce Lee Impersonator ("A Trip to the City") *Hasky's followers ("A Trip to the City", "Prelude to Vengeance", and "I'll Fight Too!") *'Woman walking a dinosaur' ("A Trip to the City" and "Revival") *'Money girl' ("A Trip to the City" and Goku's Traffic Safety) *'Police officer' ("A Trip to the City") *2 other Bulmas ("A Trip to the City") *'Boy playing with a remote control car' (Goku's Traffic Safety) *'Bear truck driver' (Goku's Traffic Safety) *Traffic Agent Lady (Goku's Traffic Safety) *'Suno's Aunt' (Goku's Traffic Safety) *'Suno's Uncle' (Goku's Traffic Safety) *Shinseki (Goku's Traffic Safety) *Fire Safety Kids (Goku's Fire Brigade) *Fire Safety Kids Parents (Goku's Fire Brigade) *Vegeta/Future Vegeta (Alternate timeline) *Trunks/Future Trunks (Alternate timeline/Temporary in normal timeline) *Bulla Temporary Residents *Yamcha *Puar *Oolong *Moori (Until New Namek was found) *Dende (Until New Namek was found) *Cargo (Until New Namek was found) *All the other Namekians race (Until New Namek was found; minus Piccolo, Kami, and Lord Slug) *Tapion Video Games West City appears in many video games, such as Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu and Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, the Rabbit Mob appears in the city and kidnaps Dr. Brief; they are defeated by Goku. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, once 1000 carrots are given to a man in West City, he gives the Z Fighters the Sewer Key which opens a secret dungeon on Papaya Island. In Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, Goku and Gohan go to West City after Mr. Popo tells them about the Destron Gas; they are attacked there by Arbee and Kinkarn. Later, they return to the city to find and destroy the last Destron Gas machine, which is on Tongari Tower, protected by Ghost Warrior versions of Turles, Lord Slug, Cooler, and Frieza. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, to start their three years training for the battle against the Red Ribbon Androids, Goku and Gohan go to West City to meet up with Piccolo at the City Hall. To gain access to the City Hall, Gohan needs to get an Open Faced Club Sandwich at a restaurant named Big Mouth for Hercule, because he refuses to start the Hercule Day Parade unless he gets one. At the restaurant, the owner Floyd asks Gohan for the morning newspaper and a hot cup of Joe to start his day off. At the newspaper stand, an old woman named Liz tells Gohan that the owner (Clarence) ran in the north part of the city to help the school bus crash. On the West City Highway, Gohan helps the bus driver Larry to find the four kids missing after the accident. Back at the newspaper stand, Clarence gives Gohan a newspaper for free to thank him for saving his son. Gohan gets an Open Faced Club in exchange ofr the newspaper and brings it to Hercule, but to finally get the parade start, Gohan has to find Hercule's theme song "Eyes of the Lion". As Cosmo does not have it in his Doctor Vinyl store, Gohan has to go to the antique store, West City Antiquities, north of the city. There, the owner Merv gives Gohan the record for free because he cannot imagine making anyone pay for this terrible song. After the Hercule Day Parade, at the mayor's request, Piccolo and Gohan defeat King Triceratops in the Triceratops Jungle, they meet Cooler who tells them about his plan for revenge, they retrieve the key of the city stolen by Robert (the old man who really defeated the Warlord), and they rescue Carmen's husband who was kidnapped by the Warlord. In the city, Gohan also gets a scouter at Capsule Corporation (after obtaining what Bulma needed to get it work from Bucky at the electronics store Circuit Shack). Other people encountered in West City in this video game are the West City Mayor, Merv's wife Anna and their son Fernando who gives a Golden Capsule in exchange for Hercule's Autograph, Thomas and Cristina, their dog Special, their neighbor Charlie, Maude, Alisa, Donimo, and the ZZTV announcer Rob Howard. Squirrels are also shown to live here, and two lost Namekians are found here (one in the Mayor's house, and the other in the B Building). In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Super Saiyan 3 Goku confronts Majin Buu on the roof of the ZZTV building, and Gotenks confronts him shortly later in a port in the city. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, the West City battle stage is named Urban Area. West City is also a battle stage in Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Battle Stadium D.O.N, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. Gallery References